Scooby-Doo in Maroon Mine
|previousepisode = Scooby-Doo in Blizzard Resort |nextepisode = Scooby-Doo on Black Island }} Scooby-Doo in Maroon Mine is the second episode of Scooby-Doo! Spooky Saturday. Premise The gang goes to Maroon Mine to see their old buddy, but he's vanished! But the gang doesn't know just how mazing this mine is! They must split up to find Jason, but what way to take? As soon as Scooby and Shaggy encounter the Emerald Phantom and Fred, Daphne, and Velma are attacked by a ghost miner they realize this case is more than just a missing friend! Plot "This is such a sunny day," pants Scooby. "Like, I'm glad that we have cool water!" says Shaggy. "The sun is great, isn't it?" asks Daphne. "Daph," says Fred. "They're overheating," says Velma. "Oh, my bad," says Daphne. It's about noon and the sun is shining down upon the high desert. The day is the kind of day where you would moan for water. The van is driving along the desert road, passing cacti and desert animals. Scooby points to a lizard and giggles. "Like, look at the little lizard!" says Shaggy. "You can really point the coolest things out Scoob-old-buddy-old-pal!" "Aw... rit was nothing," says Scooby. The gang laughs as the van suddenly begins to slow down. "We have a flat tire gang, Scooby and Shaggy, get a spare." Scooby and Shaggy hop out of the van and see a sharp stone that popped the tire and they see a note attached to it. "It says: leave today or you won't see tomorrow," says Shaggy, "odd, I wonder what that means." "I don't know," says Scooby. Shaggy pockets it and pockets the rock too. Then he opens the back of the van. "Here's the spare tire Scoob!" says Shaggy. Scooby takes off the flattened tire and hands a note in it to Shaggy. "It says: turn back," says Shaggy. "I wonder what that means." Shaggy pockets it and hands Scooby the new tire. "Ranks!" says Scooby. He walks up to the tires and says "hmm..." "What is it Scoob?" asks Shaggy. "Nothing!" calls Scooby. He takes a tire off and puts the spare on. Then he puts that tire back where the spare was supposed to go and says "ROKAY!" Scooby and Shaggy hop into the van and forget to shut the back door. It drives on and a cloaked figure tosses a note into the car. Then it shuts the back door. Meanwhile, the gang doesn't realize. "Go fetch me some lemonade Scooby," says Shaggy. "Rokay!" says Scooby. He hops into the back and hands Shaggy some lemonade. Then he hops back with Shaggy. Shaggy looks at the note attached to the lemonade. "It says: ha-ha-ha!" says Shaggy. "I wonder what that means." Shaggy pockets it. "We're almost to Maroon Mine!" says Fred, "then we can see Jason!" "Stop!" yells a man on the road. He is right in front of the man. Fred stops the van and rolls down the window. "What is it sir?" asks Fred. "I am Mike Maroon," says the man. "My great-great-great grandfather created the mine!" "Cool," says Fred. "Do not proceed, I warn you!" yells Mike. "Thanks for the warning," says Fred. He drives on and Mike scowls. The van drives for a bit and then stops in front of a large mine. The gang hops out and sees a young man. "Hi, the name's Dwayne," says the young man. "Sir, could you tell me about the mine?" asks Fred. "Sure thing," says Dwayne. "Once upon a time, there was a miner and his friend. The miner's friend only mined for fun, but the miner wasn't the same. He mined for money and what he truly wanted was an emerald, but he never found one. One day, his friend found about eight-hundred-million dollars’ worth of emeralds just by luck. The miner told his friend they would come back tomorrow and split it. But the miner had other plans. Early in the morning before his friend had met him, the miner went to the mine to collect every last emerald for himself. What an idiot he was. He didn't know his friend knew he would do this and had been waiting there for about an hour or two. Then the miner saw his friend. He was holding a shovel. Then his friend hit his back with the shovel and the miner fell in. 'Live with your dream, I mine for fun, not money!' said his friend. And then he buried the miner with the emeralds. But then a huge boulder dropped in front of the entrance which is also the exit to the mine. About fifty or sixty years later, some guys moved the boulder and figured out everything by the dead miner's friend's diary. They dug up the emeralds and found there was nothing. And the men ran out screaming that they had seen a Ghost Miner and an Emerald Phantom in there. The Ghost Miner is the miner's friend and the Emerald Phantom is the miner. They say he saw down there so long that he turned into an emerald creature. And that's the story of Maroon Mine." Fred, Daphne, and Velma are staring, shocked. Scooby is in Shaggy's arms and the two are shivering with fear. "Have you seen Jason?" asks Fred. "Jason, you mean the guy that comes a lot? He went in the mine saying he'd be gone five minutes. It's been about an hour," says Dwayne. "Thanks Mr. Dwayne!" says Fred. "No problem," says Dwayne. "C'mon gang, we have to find Jason and I have a feeling he's in the mine!" says Fred. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy are searching the mine. "Like, JASON!" calls Shaggy. "Where rare rou?" calls Scooby. "GET OUT!" bellows a voice. Scooby and Shaggy turn around and see the Emerald Phantom. "Rikes!" exclaims Scooby. He jumps into Shaggy's arms and Shaggy runs away with him. "Suddenly, they turn around to look. The Ghost Miner jumps down and attacks the Emerald Phantom. "Leave me alone old friend!" yells the Emerald Phantom. "Never you money-loving idiot!" yells the Ghost Miner. He turns to Scooby and Shaggy. "Run!" exclaims Scooby. Scooby and Shaggy run away as fast as they can. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are walking through the creepy mine. "Get out!" yells the Ghost Miner. He appears right in front of them and then vanishes. "Jinkies!" exclaims Velma. "Jeepers!" exclaims Daphne. "Traps!" exclaims Fred. Daphne and Velma stare at him and Fred shrugs. "It's my catchphrase, you guys have one!" says Fred. Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy are walking around. "Look at this trapdoor!" says Shaggy. Scooby tries to open it, but it's locked. "Darn!" says Shaggy. "Raggy, rook!" says Scooby. Shaggy sees a key hidden behind the trapdoor and picks it up. "It doesn't work on the trapdoor," says Shaggy, trying to fit the key into the lock. "Rook!" says Scooby, pointing to another trapdoor. Shaggy unlocks it and grabs a key in the trapdoor. "This one may work," says Shaggy. He fits it into the trapdoor and then opens it. Inside is a shovel. "Maybe we'll need this later," says Shaggy. Scooby and Shaggy begin walking and Shaggy picks up another key. "Maybe we'll need this," says Shaggy. Scooby and Shaggy see an empty minecart. "Let's take a ride!" says Shaggy. He and Scooby hop in and it starts cruising. "Hey, rook rat ra keyhole!" says Scooby. Shaggy sees a keyhole in the wall and then the cart passes it. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy are standing back where they got on the minecart. "Let's have another shot!" says Shaggy. He and Scooby hop into the minecart and they start going. "ROW!" exclaims Scooby. Shaggy and Scooby jump out of the cart. They fit the key into the keyhole and open a secret compartment. There is a map. "Like, X marks the spot, c'mon Scoob!" says Shaggy. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy are standing in the middle of the mine. "This should be the spot!" says Shaggy. Scooby pulls out the shovel and begins digging. Soon, they find a DVD case with a DVD labeled Jason. "Maybe it's a message from Jason!" says Shaggy. He and Scooby walk out of the mine and head to the Mystery Machine. Soon, they are watching the DVD on Shaggy's computer. "Scooby and Shaggy, I tried my best to get you to find this DVD, so I'm talking to you in it. I hope you've heard the story, the diary didn't say where the emeralds were really buried, I found them. And I've been getting notes for a few days saying that I'll be kidnapped if I don't hand over the emeralds. I won't do it so by now I've already been kidnapped. You must go back to where you found this DVD and keep digging. You will find my car keys, just unlock it and find the map. Farewell guys and good luck, I'm counting on you, oh and I know who wants to kidnap me. Flip to disc two to find out." The DVD ends and Shaggy ejects it. Shaggy opens the DVD case. "Disc two ris broken!" exclaims Scooby "Correction, it was scratched on purpose. Like, I think the bad guy found this first." Shaggy puts the DVD in, all that they can make out it "A…protect…M," before the disc stops working. "Well, we might as well go get his keys," says Shaggy, Soon, Scooby and Shaggy are digging where they found the DVD. A woman walks up to them. "The name's Marci!" says the woman, "and I want to dig a hole there!" "No way!" cries Shaggy. The woman storms off. "There's an A in the names of both Dwayne and Marci," says Shaggy. He continues digging and then Scooby pulls the car keys out. "Rand an M rin Marci!" says Scooby. "A treasure is ahead!" says Shaggy as he takes the keys from Scooby. He and Scooby leave the mine. Soon, the two are searching Jason's car. Scooby looks out the back window and screams. Shaggy looks and sees the Emerald Phantom in the Mystery Machine. "He's gonna ram us!" yells Shaggy. "Step ron rit!" exclaims Scooby. The chase scene starts. Shaggy is driving Jason's car through the high desert. The Emerald Phantom is close behind in the Mystery Machine. Shaggy turns into another path that leads back to the mine. The Emerald Phantom doesn't notice and keeps going. Then Shaggy goes back down the path, except now he's the one chasing the Emerald Phantom. The Emerald Phantom takes another road and then gets right behind Shaggy. Then right next to Shaggy. Shaggy steers the car to bump the Emerald Phantom off the road. The Emerald Phantom takes another road and gets back behind Shaggy. Shaggy steers to the other road and the Emerald Phantom does the same, he is about to ram Shaggy. "This guy's nuts!" exclaims Shaggy. He turns around and the two cars are now coming towards each other. The Emerald Phantom turns around making Shaggy the one who is doing the chasing. "He's not gonna get away!" exclaims Shaggy. The Emerald Phantom rolls down his window and tosses a ball at the van. Then he rolls it up. "Rikes!" exclaims Scooby. The ball explodes and green goo fills the windows. Then Scooby hops out of the van and cleans the windows off. Then he jumps back in and Shaggy finds he's being chased now. Shaggy tries to ram into the Emerald Phantom, but he avoids it and tries to ram Shaggy who also avoids it. Then the Emerald Phantom turns back to the mine and drives the van into it. Shaggy stops the van and Scooby tosses him the map. "Thanks," says Shaggy. "And I'm glad Fred gave me this device that will disable the van!" Shaggy presses a button on his watch. Then he looks at the map and hands it to Scooby. "I can't read this," says Shaggy. Scooby sniffs it and then stars leading the way. The two enter the mine and they don't notice the boulder that blocks the exit/entrance! Soon, Scooby and Shaggy are digging. Fred, Daphne, and Velma run over. "We'll tell you everything later!" says Shaggy. "Okay," says Velma. Scooby begins digging faster and then a pile of emeralds is revealed. "Jason told us how to find these through a movie!" says Shaggy. Suddenly, the Ghost Miner runs up to them. "I knew you should leave, now there's a boulder blocking the exit!" says the miner. He unmasks himself as Mike Maroon. "I wasn't trying to scare you, I wanted to rescue you!" Suddenly, the Emerald Phantom appears. "Those are my emeralds!" says the phantom. "Give them or you'll never see Jason again. Suddenly, the phantom falls over and the gang sees Jason behind him. "Knock out gas never fails," says Jason. "Dwayne really tried to keep me locked up!" laughs Jason. "Sadly we're stuck forever!" says Daphne. "I have a plan," says Fred. "First of all we need to get the Mystery Machine!" Shaggy enables it and then says "the Emerald Phantom drove it down here!" Soon, the van has the huge pile of emeralds being pushed in front of it. "This may be enough emeralds to push that boulder away!" says Jason. And the emeralds push the boulder away easily. The van drives out and police cars are waiting. The police get out and Fred hands them the knocked out Emerald Phantom. Then Fred rips off the mask to reveal Dwayne. The police take him away. "Looks like this is all wrapped up," says Jason. "Now I can go spend the emeralds!" "Not quite wrapped up," says Velma. "What do you mean?" asks Jason. "Dwayne wasn't in this alone. Jason, you were the mastermind. You made up the story about the miner and his friend. You found the emeralds and decided to tell him you could split it with us. But when he came to bring you half you gave him to the police so that you could get it all. I bet he's confessed the entire story and the police are already back to arrest you," says Velma. "Where are the police?" laughs Jason. Suddenly, the police grab him. "You're too smart," says Jason as he is taken away. "The emeralds to you Scooby," say the police as they drive away. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" cheers Scooby. Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer, thanks for reading and don't forget to comment! Cast and characters Villains *Emerald Phantom *Ghost Miner Suspects Culprits Locations *Maroon Mine Notes/trivia * Quotes *All quotes in plot above Home Media *Scooby-Doo! Spooky Saturday - Volume 1: Freezing Adventure